There are very few violet or pink colored commercial complex inorganic pigments that display desired coloristic qualities along with high heat stability, resistance to acidic conditions, or good lightfastness. Current commercial pigments that include C.I. Pigments Violet 14 (Co3(PO4)2), Violet 47 (LiCoPO4), and Violet 48 ((Co, Mg)2B2O5) are heat stable but are not stable in acid and are not lightfast. FIG. 1 illustrates chromaticity (√{square root over ((a*)2+(b*)2)}) versus hue angle
  (            tan              -        1              ⁡          (                        b          *                          a          *                    )        )for the violets presented above where a* and b* color values (using CIELAB color space coordinates) are measured on PVDF/Acrylic masstone drawdowns using a Perkin Elmer Lambda 900 spectrophotometer. The higher the chromaticity the more intense the color and for the hue angle range displayed the redness increases as the hue angle increases. The majority of compositions in this disclosure result in pigments with a hue angle greater than 320°.